Kagome Stinks
by goshinote
Summary: Kagome returns from her side of the well with an extra scent on her...Complete.


Well, let's just say it was tough trying to encompass this story into a decent title. *sweats profusely*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kagome Stinks**

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

His brows narrowed in suspicion and confusion.

From his perch in Goshinboku, he could smell that Kagome had returned through the well. Her scent breezed through the air, subtle and sweet, filling him with an aching sense of _home_.

But he was being mushy. Enough of that.

Her scent, normally comforting, was laced with something that immediately filled him with irritation.

The scent of another inu.

He sat up straight from where he'd been leaning against the trunk as he took another big whiff of the air. There was no mistaking it: the scent of an unfamiliar inu clung to her. He knew darn well that Kagome did _not_ have a dog at her house. She had that fat cat that he always like to pester-er, play with.

Which could only mean…

Had Kagome taken up with another man? Had she...fallen in love?

Inuyasha dropped down from the tree and immediately walked in the direction from which Kagome's scent was coming. He crossed his arms over his chest, automatically assuming the defense for whatever excuse she had for smelling like another.

The usual twist of relief made his heart give an extra beat when he found her. Upon seeing him, she smiled brightly and waved before coming to meet him.

"Hi, Inuyasha," she greeted. Inuyasha just frowned at her.

Kagome's smile immediately dropped. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha ignored her and instead leaned closer to her. He saw a blush creep onto Kagome's cheeks from his proximity, but it barely registered in his mind.

He needed to figure out just _who_ this scent belonged to.

Kagome started to protest once she realized what he was doing. Inuyasha took a big whiff of her hair before grabbing her hands and arms to smell those, too. His deep sniffs of her limbs and hair only proved that, yes, she did smell like another inu and no, he didn't know who it was. There was no human scent marring it, so Inuyasha figured Kagome had met a full-fledged inu-yokai. He was probably some older and stronger guy. Rage rushed through Inuyasha's blood.

When he dropped his arms and stepped back, a frown marred his face again and he huffed. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you smelling me?" she asked, her tone conveying her embarrassed confusion.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Just proving a theory." Kagome looked exasperated.

"What theory?" she asked impatiently. "Do I stink?" Inuyasha turned his nose up and frowned.

"Yes, actually, you do."

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha felt the rosary pull him to the ground as a yelp escaped his mouth. When he was free to move, he jumped up to start the usual post-osuwari shouting match, he saw that Kagome was stomping toward the village.

_Fine!_ he thought to himself. _Let her go. Not like I need her anyway. If she wants to be with another guy, then by all means, let her. _

He muttered little curses as he walked back to Goshinboku and jumped up onto his previous perch.

Not even five minutes later, he heard a voice call his name from the bottom of the tree.

"Inuyasha!"

Said hanyo rolled his eyes. Of all times for Shippo to come around and irritate him, of course it had to be right now.

"What do you want, Shippo?" he asked, annoyed.

He heard the kitsune climbing up into the tree to plop down on the branch next to him.

"Have you seen Kagome?" the little fox asked. Inuyasha nodded once.

"Keh, as if I care though." Shippo frowned.

"You should care! She smells like another inu." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I smelled it, too," he admitted. "But who cares? Not like it bothers me." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha," he scolded, acting as if _he_ were the older yokai instead of Inuyasha. "You can't let Kagome fall in love with someone else. You two are meant to be together even though you don't deserve her at all." Inuyasha thumped Shippo's head, satisfaction filling him when the latter boy shouted in pain.

"Shut up, runt," Inuyasha growled. Shippo refused to back down.

"You need to show Kagome that she should stay with you," he insisted. "You can't let her go to another idiot! You're the only idiot she should be with!" Inuyasha growled again.

"Spare me, Shippo. Kagome can do whatever the heck she wants. I couldn't care less even if I tried." Shippo kicked Inuyasha's leg as hard as he could. Inuyasha was impressed; that kick was stronger than usual. Shippo must be improving his strength.

"You're impossible!" the kitsune shouted before abandoning the hanyo.

Inuyasha scoffed as the child ran toward the village. _Stupid kid_, he complained internally. _Like he knows _anything_ about me and Kagome._

But…

What if he was right?

Kagome was with him by choice, and he knew that she would stay by his side. She'd promised him that herself.

She'd eluded to her stronger feelings for him, just as his other friends had. It was no secret that there was indeed _something_ between him and Kagome. He wasn't ready to give it a true name or anything like that because of the complicated situation with Kikyo, but he couldn't deny the strong bond and deep, unique trust he had with Kagome.

So, they were a little more than friends, but not more _enough_ for him to expect for her to not potentially fall for another man. It's not like he and Kagome were married or anything.

But still…

Maybe Shippo was right. Maybe trying to remind Kagome why she should stay with him wouldn't hurt.

With a resolve in mind, Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and set about his task.

An hour later, with what felt like a permanent blush on his face, he crossed his arms over his chest and into his sleeves before walking into Kaede's house. He tried to ignore the extra scent still radiating off of Kagome.

From the Miko's lap, Shippo glared at him. Kagome herself was obviously not over his comment about her smelling bad, while Sango, Miroku, and Kaede just observed with concerned curiosity.

"Uh, where are your clothes?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"I'm _wearing_ clothes, idiot," he retorted. Well, kinda. His red haori was off; he'd had to leave it at the tree. He still had his red hakama on but was in his white kosode shirt.

He felt the little vein in his head become dangerously close to popping.

"Kagome, come outside with me," Inuyasha said, ignoring the others and trying to ignore the extra scent on Kagome. At the sight of another glare and frown from Shippo, he decided to go the extra step.

"Um, please," Inuyasha added. Shippo nodded approvingly. Inuyasha nearly pummeled him.

Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't killed that kid sooner. But that wasn't the problem right now.

Kagome, looking mystified, gently set Shippo down and got up to join Inuyasha.

Stifling a blush, Inuyasha silently left the house. He heard Kagome give a quiet parting call to their companions before she followed him out of the house.

After a moment of walking in silence, Inuyasha paused and hesitated.

_Just do it, baka_, he scolded himself.

Kagome turned to face him when he stopped and looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Inuyasha couldn't meet her gaze.

Instead, he silently reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers.

"Here," he said quickly. "These are, um, for you." Kagome took the flowers and stared at them in disbelief.

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. _This is stupid! Why would I have ever thought this was a good idea? Ugh, that pesky, stupid Shippo!  
_Kagome's small giggle shook him from his internal berating.

He turned to her sharply. "What's so funny?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha stifled the _keh_ that was threatening to escape his mouth.

He continued walking, making sure that she was following.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they trekked on.

Inuyasha remembered watching something on that strange box, the teevee thing, in Kagome's house and seeing a man and a woman eating food together. The man had given the woman flowers before they started eating.

He'd asked Kagome what the couple was doing; she'd responded by saying they were on a "date." Apparently it was what men and women from her time did when they were a couple. She'd called it "dating."

Kagome's friends had once asked him how long he'd been "seeing" Kagome, which he'd learned from the teevee meant the same thing as that "dating" term.

He and Kagome certainly did act like they were dating aside from the some of the more physical stuff. Well, they'd never kissed or whatever. They'd certainly hugged and had a few moments of handholding before though.

But beyond that…he had a trust and bond with her that he'd never thought would be possible for him to have with someone else. She supported him and never left his side. No matter what they went through, Kagome was his one true constant. His best friend, his confidant, and the woman he lo…well, maybe he wasn't quite ready to say it yet, but his feelings for her definitely ran deeper than friendship and he knew hers were the same. In his mind, they were _more_ than just _dating_. Dating seemed too tame of a word to describe what their relationship meant to him.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyo shook himself from his thoughts and focused back in on Kagome.

"Uh, I made something for you," he said, answering her previous inquiry about where they were going. Kagome looked intrigued.

"What is it?" Her eyes were lit up in the way that made his heart beat a little faster. He tried to hide his blush.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied.

He led her through the forest to the base of Goshinboku and stopped. He motioned to the spread under the tree. Kagome gasped at the sight.

It was a rather impressive dinner, if Inuyasha did say so himself. He'd caught a couple fish in the river and cooked them. Once that had been done, he'd searched for those little berries that Kagome liked and set them on some large leaves he'd decided to use as makeshift plates.

There were two sets laid on his red haori, which he'd used as a sort of mat to protect the food from touching the actual ground.

"Um, here you go," he said. "It's food." Kagome laughed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This looks great, Inuyasha!" The silver-haired boy blushed but smiled nonetheless.

He motioned for her to come and sit down. Before she sat down, she knelt and touched his haori.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Why would you use your shirt like this?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Keh!" he scoffed. "It's not like it's hurting it or anything. Just come sit down and eat." Kagome didn't seem pleased about that, but she obliged and sat down across from him.

She smiled after she ate a few berries. "These are my favorite!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Really? I had no idea…it's not like you mention that every time we see a bush of them." Kagome laughed at his gentle teasing tone.

"It's called excitement," she replied jovially. "This is amazing, Inuyasha. But why did you do this?" With that smile on her face, Inuyasha could almost forget about the lingering scent on her skin.

"Um, I just felt like it," he muttered. "You know…being nice, I guess." Kagome giggled.

"Okay," she conceded happily.

Once their meal was finished, Inuyasha tossed the leaves aside and shook out his haori before shrugging it back on. When his clothes were settled, he looked at Kagome.

"Let's go for a walk…?"

She laughed again. "Are you asking me or telling me?" she teased. Inuyasha blushed.

"Come on, woman," he said, ignoring her remark.

The smell of the inu-yokai on her was fading, but it was still just enough to remind Inuyasha of his resolve.

As they walked through the forest with no real destination in mind, Inuyasha tried to recall what had happened next in that movie. The man had reached for the woman's hand, right? Or was it her shoulder? Her ear maybe?

He couldn't remember, so he improvised.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before gently patting her shoulder. Furious flames ran up his cheeks in a blush. Kagome looked up at him in surprise at his touch.

"Did I have something on my shoulder?" she asked. "A bug?" Inuyasha nearly groaned. So he hadn't done it right. Dang it.

"Uh, yeah," he covered before facing forward, silently stewing.

He decided to go for the hand touch next. It wasn't like he and Kagome had never held hands before. What harm could another time do?

A moment after they'd begun walking again, he reached down and took Kagome's hand in his. His fingers wrapped around hers stiffly as he avoided her gaze.

She laughed quietly before shifting her hand in his to lace their fingers together.

Whoa. That was new. But he wasn't complaining.

Inuyasha decided to move in the direction of the hill with a great view of the countryside.

Once they'd reached the top and she was gazing out at the view, Kagome sighed happily. "Beautiful," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes never leaving her. Kagome looked up to meet his gaze with a smile.

The scent of the other guy was still clinging to her delicate skin, so he did the only thing he could think of that would finally cover it.

He reached out and took her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Kagome responded immediately by returning the embrace as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Are you happy?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, with me?" Kagome squeezed him a little tighter.

"Yes," she said against his haori. "Very happy." Inuyasha sniffed her hair.

That scent was gone. That was better.

Kagome obviously felt him smelling her; she pulled away and looked up at him in confusion and the same anger as earlier.

"Why are you smelling me again?" she asked. "Do I still _stink_? We've had such a nice evening, Inuyasha. Why are you acting weird again all of a sudden?" Inuyasha frowned down at her.

"Excuse me for not liking the scent of a different guy on you!" he shouted suddenly. "If you don't want to be here with me anymore than just say so instead of traipsing around with another man's scent hanging all over you." Kagome looked shocked.

"Another man?" she repeated. Inuyasha growled.

"Yes," he retorted. "And as if that weren't enough, another inu-yokai!" Kagome shock turned to confusion.

"I smell like an inu-yokai?" she asked. "Why would you think that?" Inuyasha dropped his arms form around her and crossed them over his chest.

"It was obvious as soon as you got here," he accused. "Shippo even smelled it, too. He came running over to me saying 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome smells like another inu! Don't let her leave you!' _Keh_!"

Kagome just stared at him. "Another…inu?" Inuyasha kept the frown on his face as he nodded harshly.

After a moment of silence, Kagome's expression turned to surprise, then realization, then, to Inuyasha's very serious dismay, amusement.

Then she started to laugh.

It wasn't like her usual giggle. This was full-blown, extreme belly laughter. Inuyasha glared at her as tears began to run down her cheeks from her laughing fit. Once she'd started to calm down, Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Are you _finished_ yet?" he asked angrily. Kagome gave one last giggle before reaching up to gently set her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

She looked up at him with that same amusement in her eyes, but it wasn't mean or harsh.

"Inuyasha," she began, "I haven't been hanging around another inu-yokai. My friend and her family are out of town so I'm taking care of her dog until they get home. That's why I smell like an inu."

Oh.

Inuyasha blushed harder than he'd ever imagined possible.

"You could have told me sooner!" he bellowed. "All this time I've been thinking that you'd finally gotten tired of me like everyone always says you will because of my 'two-timing' when they don't get that it can't be two-timing when there's only one woman that truly matters to me and it's _you_! So next time you hang around with another dog, _warn me first so I don't think you're leaving me!_"

That same look of shock came back to Kagome's face, but the amusement was gone.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize what he'd said.

_Yikes…_

"Uh, well, that is-"

He didn't get to finish his stuttering. He was cut off by warm, gentle lips on his cheek.

It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to provoke a thundering in his heart as a new wave of affection for Kagome came over him.

She pulled back with a blush of her own on her cheeks and a small smile.

"Inuyasha," she murmured. "I will _never_ leave you. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Inuyasha looked down at her in surprised relief.

"So…you want to stay with me?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Kagome nodded happily.

"Always," she promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

Inuyasha finally smiled. "Okay."

He knew that things would get better, but for now, their relationship would stay how it was. And he found that he was okay with that. He knew that their bond had deepened from this fiasco, but they both understood that whatever their future held as a potential couple needed to wait until Naraku was defeated. Then they would have all the time in the world to be together.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms again and held her close. She held him back just as firmly.

He smiled. Now the only inu scent on her was his.

FIN.

So any weirdness from my usage of dog vs. inu could maybe be overlooked because this story was actually kinda cute? It's probably one of my favorites that I've ever written. Let me know what you think!

Much love. :)


End file.
